You're My Better Half
by Zombie450AriesBournePrincess
Summary: Joel couldn't take Bluebell or the love Zoe still has for Wade, so he goes home to New York. Being Zoe's friend; Wade finds himself being there for her at a moments notice, after all he still cares about her. Will Wade see it's Zoe he's meant to be with or will he stay with Vivian?
1. Chapter 1

Wade was already running late for his date with Vivian when he walked out his door in a rush. Looking across the pond he was confused to see Zoe getting out of her car, headed straight for the front door. Forgetting about his date he headed straight to the carriage house. Things only got worse when he spotted boxes in Zoe's car. He picked a box up walking to the door. Zoe wasn't watching where she was going due to the fact she had tears streaming down her face. Wade was trying to looking over the box and walk up the steps when they collided with each other sending the contents of the box to scatter all over the ground.

"Wade what are you doing here?" Zoe yelled. The last person she wanted to deal with tonight was Wade. In some way this had to be his fault.

"ME?" Wade yelled. He quickly tried to get his anger in check. "What are you doing here?" Wade shot back pushing himself off the ground.

"I asked you first." Zoe huffed dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"So mature Zoe. You know what? Forget it." Wade yelled throwing his hands in the air turning to walk off. He knew how useless it was gonna be when he walked over. But he felt as if he had to try.

"Joel left." Zoe mumbled loud enough for Wade to hear. Wade turned around looking at the very fragile Zoe standing in front of him.

"What happened Zoe?" Wade asked truly concerned for the woman he once loved.

"Don't you have a date with Vivian?" Zoe asked starting to pick her belongs up off the ground. She didn't wanna get into the details with Wade at the moment. Wade softly cursed under his breath. Screw it he thought. He was already late, he would call her later and explain what happened.

"Things came up." Wade replied walking to get a box out of the car. "I'll help you get your stuff in the house and after you can explain to me what happened with Joel."

"Wade you don't have to do that." Zoe tried to protest.

"We're friends Z, and you really need a friend right now." Wade wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Ok." Zoe whispered getting everything off the ground. She picked the box up taking it inside. Within a few minutes all of the boxes were scattered around the carriage house. Wade and Zoe sat on the couch a pizza sat on the coffee table; neither one of them made a move for a slice.

"You're gonna have to talk Zoe, I can't read your mind." Zoe smiled for a second before it faded. She turned her body to face him. It would feel good to get everything that had happened out there. She told Lavon a few details but not everything.

* * *

_Zoe placed a quick kiss on Joel's lips sitting down on the bed with him. Zoe looked around to see Joel's bags packed and by the door. She smiled turning to look at him._

_"I thought the house wouldn't be ready for a few more weeks. This is great." Zoe was over the moon happy to be moving out of the Whippoorwill Blossom Bed and Breakfast._

_"Zoe the house isn't ready. In fact it's back on the market." Joel told her bring Zoe's mood to one of anger and confusion._

_"What? Why?" Zoe asked on the verge of yelling. Joel had moved enough to take Zoe's hands in his._

_"I thought I could fit in here Zoe but I can't. I miss everything about the city. New York is my home not Bluebell. I'm moving back and I really want you to come with me."_

_"Bluebell is my home Joel. I can't leave this place." Zoe took a deep breath closing her eyes._

_"I know Zoe." He replied in a harsher tone. "I really thought I could get over your love for Wade, but I can't." Joel snapped getting off the bed._

_"I guess not, even though nothing is going on between Wade and myself. He's my friend." Zoe yelled standing up. "Good-bye Joel." It hurt to be losing him but not as much as it did when she walked away from Wade over a year ago. She wasn't going to force him to stay or fight him on this. Nothing would make him stay and nothing would make her go._

_"Bye Zoe." Joel replied kissing her forehead. Warm tears raced down her cheeks as Joel walked out of her life for good._

_Zoe let her tears pour out, time passing her. Despite everything she had loved Joel. There was no way they could make a long distance relationship work. Not when neither one of them could ever live where the other called home. New York may have been Zoe's home well growing up but now it was just a city over run with people and smog. Bluebell was her home now and she couldn't imagine leaving ever again. Feeling her tears dry up Zoe walked into the bathroom to fix her appearance. Walking out the door Zoe slid some sunglasses on to hide her red puffy eyes. She soon found herself at Lavon's needing a friend._

_"Big Z what's going on?" Lavon asked pulling the door open. Zoe went into rant mood telling Lavon about Joel leaving her and Bluebell. "I'm sorry Zoe." Lavon pulled her in for a hug. He of all people knew how bad it felt when you lost someone. "Lynly left so if you want the carriage house back it's all yours." This was the one thing to brighten her darkened night._

* * *

Wade held Zoe as she cried into his chest. He never was good at comforting someone. He gently rubbed her back holding her to him. His thoughts were filled of Zoe instead of his girlfriend Vivian. He wanted Zoe to be ok. Feeling her body relax, her sobbing slowly started to vanish and her breathing had evened out. Wade kissed the top of her head. He carefully got up laying Zoe down on the couch. He looked around for a blanket placing it over her. With Zoe out and taken care of for the night Wade headed out to explain things to Vivian.

"Wade you best have a real good excuse as to why you are 3 hours late." Vivian seethed stepping out on the porch. Wade figured it would be better to explain things in person instead of over the phone.

"I got caught up at work, then when I was leaving my place to come here, Zoe needed me. She needed a friend." Wade wasn't going to go into detail about why. That was Zoe's business to tell.

"You're lucky you're good-looking Wade. Next time call me." She lightly hit him. "I was worried sick." Wade pulled her close pressing his lips against hers. "I would like to have you stay the night but..." Wade cut her off with a kiss.

"I know Viv. I'll see you tomorrow." Wade replied kissing her one last time before heading to his car. He really wanted to be there when Zoe woke up in the morning. He would call Wanda and have her open in the morning.

* * *

**Just a little something that started to bug me today and I had to write it out. I'm so ready for break ups and for the long-awaited Zade to return to our screens. I don't really care how they break up on the show as long as it happens but this is just my own little take on it. Let me know what you all think about this one so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe slowly sat up taking her surroundings in. Everything that happened with Joel had only seemed like a dream. Waking up this morning Zoe had hoped it would stay as her dream but looking around the carriage house reality sunk in. She was alone. Zoe slowly got up stretching her muscles out in the process. Digging through a few boxes Zoe found an outfit to wear for the day. Clothes in hand Zoe headed to the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

Wade was up early. Something he was use to since he had to be at the Rammer Jammer to open. He took a quick shower, tossing clothes on as he walked to his door. He headed to Lavon's to get some breakfast made for Zoe. He was going to be there for her. Wade made pancakes, bacon and eggs all before Lavon got up. With being able to dodge Lavon, Wade was waiting on Zoe's couch when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Doc." Wade smirked realizing that Zoe had yet to notice him. Zoe turned around with a shriek.

"Wade what are you doing here?" Zoe asked her hand tightly grabbing her chest. She figured that Wade would've either stayed at Vivian's last night or he would already be at the Rammer Jammer. The last place Zoe had expected him to be was on her couch. She found it comforting that he was here for her, in her time of need.

"Figured you'd be hungry." Wade pointed to the plate of food. "I wanted to see how you're holding up this morning." Wade stood rubbing his neck suddenly becoming a little nervous.

"Better or maybe it's worse than yesterday. I haven't figured it out yet. But you're a big help in getting over this Wade. Thanks for last night and for the food." Zoe smiled sitting down on the couch bring the plate of food with her.

"It was nothing Zoe." There was just something about Zoe that made Wade wanna stay and take care of her. "If you need anything come find me."

"Sure thing Wade." Zoe replied swallowing the food in her mouth. They shared an awkward smile before Wade left. Zoe shook her head laughing. She was happy that things between her and Wade were going good, after everything. She could never get enough of the sweet loving side of Wade.

Wade walked into the Rammer Jammer with an extra pep in his step a grin had fully replaced his trademark smirk. He got a few confused looks and plenty of amused looks. Wade went about his daily business humming to himself. A few hours later when the lunch rush had slowed down a nervous looking Wanda approached Wade. "Uh Wade?" She asked fiddling with the rag in her hand.

"What can I do for you Wanda?" Wade asked as he stocked up behind the counter.

"It's just you've been in this strangely chipper mood all day. What gives?" Wanda asked chewing on her lip looking down at the counter hoping she hadn't crossed a line.

"Can't a man be happy?"

"Of course but Wade you have been humming all morning, you never hum."

"I'm happy Wanda, doesn't mean anything. Now don't you have work to do?" Wade gave her a look. Wanda sighed and headed back to work. Had he been humming? Wade hadn't even noticed it. Thinking back on things the last time he was ever happy enough to hum was when he first met Zoe, he had refrained from doing so but now he couldn't explain it. He cared for Zoe as a friend, they were friends. He had Vivian, he liked Vivian, he was no longer in love with Zoe Hart.

Zoe was keeping to herself walking down main street headed to the Rammer Jammer for a late lunch. Most the morning Zoe had tuned out. She went through her work, in a zombie mood. What patients had come in Brick saw leaving Zoe to do some paper work. Zoe wanted to talk to AB but she hadn't been at work.

"Zoe please do tell." Zoe stopped in front of the Rammer Jammer seeing Dash suddenly appear. "Where is Joel? Did you guys break up? Is it because of Wade?" Zoe had feared this would happen when people realized Joel was no longer, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Zoe ready herself.

"Joel is in New York, things didn't work and no it's not because of Wade." Zoe replied. "Now if you'll excuse me." Dash nodded letting Zoe go. Dash hurried off ready to tell the whole town about Joel skipping out of town. Zoe sat down with a huff. "Can't a break up ever stay between two people? Is it really the town's business?" Zoe asked getting Wade's attention.

"In this town nothing's safe. You should know this Doc." Wade replied pouring her a glass of wine.

"Tell me you didn't chase Joel outta town?" Tom yelled storming up to the counter looking at Wade. "Zoe I'm sorry and I feel your pain."

"I didn't chase Joel out of town." Wade stated pouring Zoe more wine.

"Then why else would he leave Wade? Hmm?" Tom asked accusingly at Wade. "Dash said it had to do with you?" Zoe could see that Wade was slowly losing his cool.

"Tom, Joel left because New York is his home and things just didn't work out. Wade had nothing to do with this. He didn't even know about it Tom." Zoe explained turning to look at Wade. "Can I get a burger with extra fries?"

"Coming right up Doc." Wade headed off to make Zoe's food himself. Tom shook his head walking off like he had just lost his favorite toy. Zoe laid her head on the counter. She couldn't take much more of everyone asking about Joel. "I made it to go."

"Wade you are a life saver." Zoe beamed getting up. She went to pull some money out of her purse but Wade stopped her.

"It's on the house." Wade smiled handing the bag to her. Zoe smiled back taking her food and downing the last of her wine. She was gonna head home and ignore everything going on around her in this town.

"Hey AB." Zoe smiled walking out of the Rammer Jammer seeing her friend.

"Zoe, I just heard the news. How are you holding up?" AB slipped her arm through Zoe's.

"It sucks AB. Break ups never get easier. I thought every thing was going wonderful with Joel. Not only did he leave but my mother is still planning on moving down here. I can't deal with all of that. I hate it AB." Zoe explained a hint of sadness to her voice. "Wade has been nothing but nice since he found out last night."

"Wade?" AB asked hiding her excitement.

"I moved back to the carriage house, Wade come over to help me move in, blew off his date with Vivian and everything." AB stayed quiet. She had a feeling that things were going to get complicated for Zoe and Wade very soon. Everyone else could see that neither one had stopped loving the other. AB would stay out of it and let it all play out until Wade or Vivian saw what was going on. "AB wanna get some ice cream? We can have a girls day and talk about how horrible men are."

"Sounds like a good afternoon to me." AB replied with a smile.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the love with this story so far. I know not much happens in this chapter but I like to think it's the little things that make the big picture. There will be more Zade in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe set about getting the mess that had formed cleaned up after AB had left. She had sat on her bed looking at the boxes that contained her things. She wasn't ready to unpack them yet. She was waiting for the day this nightmare was going to end and she was going to wake up with everything the way it should be.

After Tom blaming him for Joel skipping out on Zoe, Wade's mood slowly dwindled. It didn't help that everyone in town would look at him like this was his fault. He had no role in Joel being insecure about his relationship with Zoe. He was with Vivian. He befriended Joel, it wasn't as if he had set out to sabotage other people's relationships.

"Hey Wanda, I'm gonna head out for a minute. You're in charge." Wade called picking a bag up with a bottle of wine. He headed to see Zoe. He felt that he had to take care of her. It wasn't as if he didn't want to. He wanted to be the one there helping her through this. The warning that went off in his head about this being a dangerous game he was playing, went out the window.

Zoe had moved from inside the Carriage house to the porch. A smile graced her lips seeing Wade pull up. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought food." He smirked holding the bag up. "And wine."

"Me hero." Zoe gushed holding her hands over heart. "It's good to know I wont starve with you around." Zoe joked taking the bag pulling out a salad.

"I try." Wade smirked walking up the steps. "We can't have that happening." Wade joked. "We all know you can't cook and with the towns people going a bit overboard with your break-up I figured you would want to stay hidden."

"Until something else has happened I would like to become invisible. But that ain't gonna happen so I'll just have to suck it up."

"I hate that I gotta get back to work leaving you here alone. If you need me to stay I can have Wanda lock up."

"That's ok Wade. You gotta work and I'll be ok alone. If I need company I'll go see Lavon." There was a ting of something in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was or if he wanted to know. Lavon was the first friend Zoe made when she came here. There was nothing going on. He had nothing to worry about. Wade shook his head, he had no reason to get worked up over this, he had someone special.

"Alright. I'll see ya later." Wade replied walking to his car.

"Hey Wade." Zoe yelled getting his attention. "Thanks for being here. You're a good friend." Wade smiled getting into his car. Was that all he wanted from Zoe? To only be her friend? Zoe smiled picking at her salad.

"How ya holding up?" Lavon asked walking up sitting next to Zoe.

"If it wasn't for Wade I think I'd be still be under my covers crying over Joel." Zoe told him truthfully. This nightmare of hers wasn't going to end by a simple pinch, or a splash of water to the face. It was gonna take a lot more than that.

"Big Z, don't waste your tears on the man you don't love." Lavon wasn't stupid he had seen the looks that Zoe and Wade had shared with each other. Joel was just the first one to figure it out, not wanting to get hurt or hurt Zoe anymore he left. It was the right thing to do.

"What's that suppose to mean? I did love Joel."

"You may have loved him but you're not in love with him." Zoe sighed looking down. Lavon was right. There was only one man she was in love with and she had blown her chance by walking away and getting together with Joel.

"It still hurts." Zoe replied setting her salad to the side. She wasn't talking about her break-up with Joel either.

"I know Big Z." Lavon gave her a side hug.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Everything since yesterday has gotten to me." Lavon got up stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Come over for breakfast." Zoe nodded walking inside. She put shorts and a tank top on getting under the covers. She laid staring at the ceiling. Maybe things would have been different if she did try to tell Joel to stay. We were good together. Zoe shook the thought away. Did she even love Joel? She hadn't even taken the time to fully get over Wade before starting things with Joel. Was Joel the rebound? Her eyes were soon flooded with water. She wasn't sure if she was crying because Joel left her alone or because she had learned that she still had lingering feelings for Wade.

Vivian smiled sitting at the counter watching Wade deal with a few customers. Wade smiled seeing her. He gave her a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen much of you these last few days. Is it wrong of me to stop in and see you?" Vivian asked a bit hurt.

"No it's not wrong. I've just been busy." Wade told her getting a beer handing it off.

"Are you busy Saturday?"

"I think I can figure something out to see you." As the words came out he couldn't help but think of Zoe being left alone. He felt guilty for ditching Zoe. He shook the thoughts from his mind. Zoe could handle herself for a day. He was after all her friend nothing more. But did he want something more with Zoe? He had waited all summer for her. He thought when she returned that he would have his second chance with her. He loves her. Or maybe it's loved. He wasn't sure, his feelings were a confusing thing.

"Call me when you know for sure." Wade gave her kiss and watched as she left. He really should be spending most his time with Vivian, but he found it hard to ignore Zoe.

Zoe let the tears roll down her face. It wasn't until she heard Wade's car she got up wiping the tears away. Slipping a pair of shoes on Zoe walked out the door and made her way to across the pond to Wade's. Zoe smiled shyly seeing Wade walk back out a beer in hand.

"Now isn't this a nice surprise." Wade smirked.

"I couldn't sleep. It's weird to sleep alone again. Mind if I ya join you?"

"Feel free to grab a chair Doc."

"Hey Wade do you think things would be different if I came back alone?" Zoe asked chewing her lip.

"I don't really know Zoe. Why?" To Wade it would have been all the difference in the world. But he couldn't admit that to Zoe, not now.

"I don't know. Just something I was thinking about."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Zoe." He had told her before but it never felt like it was enough.

"I know you are Wade and I have forgiven you for that. It just wasn't meant to be." Even if they both wanted it, it just wasn't something they could think about right now. Wade was with Vivian and Zoe was still a wreck over Joel.

"If you want you can have my bed for the night and I'll take the couch." Zoe nodded getting up. She thanked Wade again curling up in his bed. Wade laid on the couch wide awake. His mind raced a mile a minute. He was lost on what he was supposed to do.

Sometime during the night Wade had found his way to his bed. Zoe had curled up to him. Both were to out of it to really notice what they were doing. In their sleep slumber state it felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe woke feeling a skin beneath her. The rapid beating heart kept her relaxed. Her eyes stayed closed. Reality was a sucky place to be. The smell of sweat and alcohol mixed in her nose telling her she was attached to Wade. The second she opened her eyes this moment would be over with.

Wade laid on the bed holding Zoe to him. He stared at the ceiling. He didn't wanna move from his spot on the bed. Just for a moment he wanted to soak in what it felt like to have Zoe back in his arms again. The second he got up, all of this was gone. It felt like he was living two different life's. Needing the bathroom Wade slowly and carefully got out of bed trying not to disturb Zoe.

She waited until the bathroom door clicked shut. She couldn't be here in his place, in his bed with him. Not when he was with her cousin. She couldn't let herself get attached to Wade only for him to hurt her all over again. Everything about this was wrong. She walked out his door and hurried back to the Carriage house.

Wade frowned hearing the door slam shut. He walked out seeing that Zoe had left. Maybe it was for the best. Before something happened that they would both regret. He would still be there for her but he figured it would be best if he gave her some space for a few days.

Zoe waited for Wade to leave before she made her way to Lavon's. She smiled at her friend taking a spot at the counter. Lavon handed her a plate of food which Zoe was grateful for.

"Where were you this morning?" Zoe gave Lavon a funny look. "I went to the Carriage house this morning you weren't there."

"I went for a walk." Lavon chuckled at Zoe's lie. "Did you need something?"

"A box that Lynly had forgotten by the door. I found it and double checked that it was hers and not yours." Zoe went back to breakfast. "So you gonna tell me where you were?"

"I went for a walk that may have ended at Wade's." To her it was no big deal. Sure she could have went to Lavon since he was practically going through the same thing since Annabeth broke it off with him, but it was the comfort that Wade brought with him.

"Zoe this isn't healthy." Zoe looked up from the lump of scrambled eggs on her plate. Just last night Lavon was encouraging her to go after the man she was in love with.

"You best be talking about this food Lavon."

"I'm not Big Z. You're using Wade as a crutch. It's not good for you and not any better for Wade. You crushed him when you emailed the whole town telling us you weren't coming back. If you truly love Wade, you'll do the right thing here and let him be happy." Zoe sighed hearing Lavon loud and clear. He was right, but she hadn't exactly told him to do anything for her.

"I haven't made him do anything. He wanted to help me move my things back in. He brought me food. He let me stay at his place. I didn't beg him to do any of that. All but the last one, he did it all on his own. I can't control his feelings or what he does. As for the email he hurt me and I guess I wanted to hurt him too." Pushing the plate of food away from her, she stood up. "Thanks for breakfast Lavon but I'm going to be late." Lavon knew he screw up as Zoe let the door slam shut behind her. He cared about his friends and he didn't want to see either one of them hurt anymore than they already were.

Less than an hour later Zoe walked into the practice surprised to see Rose waiting for her. She wasn't in the best of moods since Lavon's this morning. Since Joel had left she was depressed and with Wade being there the last few days she could see the white light at the end of the tunnel. Her happiness was waiting for her. And now thanks to the pep talk with Lavon her happiness got sacked by anger and frustration.

"What can I do for you Rose?" Zoe asked sitting at her desk.

"Can't a friend stop by and see her friend?"

"I'm fine really. Shouldn't you be at school?" Zoe asked. Rose nodded getting up. "Rose, why don't you come by later tonight and we can have a little girls night." Rose perked up hearing that.

"You got it Zoe." Rose beamed walking out the door.

"Doc you busy?" Zoe walked to the door seeing Wade standing there with a blood soaked rag wrapped around his hand.

"What happened?" Zoe asked ushering him to her office and to the table helping him get situated.

"Broken glass. Kinda went through my hand." Zoe took Wade's hand and took the now crimson colored rag off his hand.

"How did you get a chuck that big in your hand?" Zoe asked getting his hand cleaned up.

"Tom was back harassing me about Joel." Zoe bit her tongue getting the tweezers to pull the shard of glass from his hand. "A bottle in the box was broke, this chunk," Wade pointed to the piece now free from his hand on the tray. "Fell outta the box. I slammed my hand down on the counter."

"I'll have a talk with Tom and then I'll go talk to Dash and make sure it's clear that you had nothing to do with Joel leaving. If people want someone to blame then it's on me."

"Zoe it's not your fault," Wade spoke feeling bad for Zoe. Joel was the one to blame.

"It is Wade. Ethan left me, my ex's have either left me or cheated on me."

"I'm..."

"Don't apologize Wade. We've been over it. I'm trying to prove that I'm at blame here. I brought him here well I was still figuring out my feelings for you. Of course he would leave, I wasn't completely in." Zoe finished wrapping his hand up. "I need you to come back in two weeks, so I can deal with the stitches. You're free to go."

"You're not the one to blame. He couldn't hack being in Bluebell, or handle being with an amazing woman." Zoe smiled at Wade's kind words. "Have you figured out your feelings for me?" He didn't know what made him ask it, but now it was out in the open.

"I think I need some space from you." That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "I need time to really figure things out. With you around I can't do that, especially when you're being all sweet. I'm not the one you need to be fussing over. That's why you have Vivian." It hurt Zoe to kick Wade out of her life again. But it was for the best this time. Lavon was right, she was letting Wade be her crutch.

"I see. Once again I'm not good enough for Zoe Hart." Zoe sunk to her chair as Wade left in a hurry. She hated seeing the pain she caused him play on his face.

Wade knew that Zoe needed time to heal and it probably wasn't helping that he was there smothering her every chance he had. He was pissed at himself for not seeing it himself. He'd give Zoe the time she needed, when she was ready to let him back into her life, he'd be there.

* * *

**I really shouldn't have been surprised that you guys wanted Vivian to catch Wade and Zoe together. I have their break-up planned and it's on the horizon just please stick with me here.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what Zoe Hart?" Wade asked bursting into the Carriage house. He spent the night thinking about everything.

"Please do humor me." Zoe looked up not amused with Wade. She was slightly annoyed he hadn't knocked.

"I'm more than enough for you. If anything you're not good enough for me," Wade smirked. He had proven just how right he was for Zoe. He made a mistake and lied about it to her face. But he was sorry for that. He was human after all. Mistakes were inevitable. He had changed over the summer well she was gone. He wanted to change. He wanted to be a better person. It started out to show Zoe that he could be the guy she wanted and deserved but he liked the person he had become.

"What are you talking about?" She had never once said he wasn't good enough for her. Thinking back on it she realized she may not have said the words but her actions towards him was enough, even when they were together. She had been a snob to him right from the start.

"I've always thought since you're a doctor and from the city and I'm just a bartender who now owns my own bar but I was never good enough for you. I thought long and hard about last night and I'm good enough for you, Zoe. You just have to get off that high horse of yours." That was everything that he wanted to say.

"I know," She didn't confirm what part she agreed with. The truth? She knew everything he said was right. He was too good for her. She treated people with very little respect and Wade had respect for everyone in town. Earl made a fool of himself and Wade would be there because his father needed him. And Zoe ignored her family for the longest time, and her mother, she lied and tricked her mother. She was a horrible person and Wade was a saint.

"I'll give you that space you wanted," Without having more to say or Zoe saying anything else on the matter, he had no reason to stay around. Zoe watched him leave before shrinking into her bed. She had been stupid. Like Wade had told her after she had returned and Joel and the town were worried about her and George running off. She did still love Wade. That was why she had tried to keep Vivian away from Wade. He was happy and she couldn't ruin his happiness.

Wade walked out a grin on his lips. He wasn't going to let Zoe keep him down. Everything he had said was true. He was good enough for her and it was time that she realized that. It took him awhile to come to that conclusion but once he had he just had to share it with Zoe. It still hurt that Zoe didn't want him around. He understood that Zoe needed her space, but he was only trying to help her. They were suppose to be friends.

With a call to Brick, Zoe had the day off. She needed to talk to Wade. He had left before she really had the chance to say anymore to him. She walked into the Rammer Jammer ready to tell Wade what was on her mind. All the courage she had built up on the way over crumbled seeing Vivian at the counter in a lip lock with Wade.

"Makes you sick huh?" George asked sitting at the table with Zoe.

"Why should it?" Zoe asked keeping up her pretense that Wade was only a friend and she had no feelings for him what so ever. But the scene before her made her sick to her stomach.

"Because that's your cousin and you've had your heart stomped on."

"Well in that case, yea it really does make me sick. How are you holding up?"

"I'm staying busy with work so that way I don't have to face how lonely I really feel. You?"

"I don't wanna be busy, it's not so much the lonely feeling but the feeling of having the one person you can't have." Zoe looked up to see Wade running his fingers through Vivian's hair.

"That's even worse." Zoe nodded with a soft sigh at George's words. "We can always be miserable together," George suggested. Zoe nodded at that. She did want her friendship with George back to the way it was before she had slept with him.

Back at the counter Wade's attention moved from Vivian to Zoe. He saw the way her eyes had lit up well they shared a laugh. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it had been Golden Boy Tucker all a long. George unlike himself enjoyed New York. They did have that in common. But what did he really have in common with the Doc?

"Wade are you ok?" Vivian asked waving a hand in front of his face, bring his thoughts to a close.

"Huh? Yea, sure," He replied pulling his attention away from Zoe. "What does she see in him anyway?" Wade asked with scoff.

"He does have the looks, every girl coo's over. But why do you care?" Vivian asked glancing at Zoe and George. Zoe was laughing at something George had said, her hand rested on his arm.

"It's disgusting. He ain't right for her."

"And who is good enough for her? You?" Vivian asked raising an eyebrow.

"If the shoe fits," Wade shrugged looking up to see Tucker walking out the door. "I've gotta get back to work, will I see you tonight?"

"Uh no, I'm busy tonight with Harley. Tomorrow?"

"I've gotta close tomorrow night and I've gotta be up super early the following day for the morning deliveries."

"We'll figure something out for the weekend." Wade gave her a kiss before getting back to work. He waited for Vivian to be out the door before walking over to Zoe.

"What's going on with you and Tucker?"

"Nothing. He's miserable over Lynly and Tansy and I've got my problems. We're friends or at least getting to that point again."

"That didn't look like nothing. I'm not a fool Zoe."

"Is that a bit of jealousy Wade? I never said you were a fool. So if it was nothing, then please let me in on what was going on between us?" Wade moved closer to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. He let his fingers linger a few seconds longer then he should have. A chill ran up Zoe's spine.

"Well you had your hand here," Wade told her placing her hand on his arm. "He covered your free hand with his like this," He put his hand on hers. He leaned in resting his forehead against hers. Zoe bit down on her lip.

"He didn't have his head this close," Zoe pointed out. Her stomach was doing flips.

"No, but I'm not Tucker." Wade smirked. Neither one saw Vivian walk back in.

* * *

**I wanna make one thing clear. As much as I wanted to have Zoe and Wade kiss in this chapter, I couldn't do it. Wade has changed and I don't want him to go backwards with cheating on Vivian. Flirting is totally different. Once again thank you to everyone that has showed so much love for this story. Reviews do help influence the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on?" Vivian asked calmly walking up to her cousin and boyfriend. Zoe quickly jumped away from Wade.

"It's nothing." Zoe replied with a nervous smile. Vivian gave Wade a questioning look. Even though she was in love with Wade, she didn't wanna ruin the relationship she had with Vivian. She was starting to learn that family was everything.

"Like the Doc said it's nothing." Wade was slower to move away. He was tore between the two of them. He loved Zoe, he did but he enjoyed his time with Vivian. "What brings you back? Couldn't get enough of your super sexy boyfriend?" Wade smirked, rubbing his hands down his chest and abs lifting the hem of his shirt up. Zoe rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her lip. Vivian rose an eyebrow trying to stay serious but broke out into a fit of giggles. Zoe snuck out leaving the Rammer Jammer. She couldn't break Wade and Vivian up. She could wait for them to break up. And if that never happened then it was her fault she lost him this time.

"What was that back there?" Zoe looked to see Rose fall into step with her.

"Why aren't you in school?" Zoe quipped back. She really wasn't sure what that was or what it meant.

"Half day. Now what's going on between you Wade? Is that why Joel left? Because you were having an affair with Wade?" Zoe laughed to herself at Rose's questions.

"Are you asking as my friend or for Dash's blog?"

"As your friend, Zoe."

"I really don't know what's going on between me and Wade. Joel left because he saw something that didn't exist." She found it easier to deny the fact she was still in love with Wade, well talking to people about it. Especially since Wade was with Vivian.

"You still love Wade don't you?" Did it really matter that she still loved Wade? She couldn't pursue him. She wasn't going to sabotage his relationship with Vivian.

"That doesn't matter," Zoe replied sitting on a bench by the gazebo.

"Sure it does," Rose tried to reassure her. Zoe shook her head. This was her fault. "It'll work out for you, Zoe." She wasn't so sure it would. It wasn't an easy fix. How she longed for everything to seem so easy and simply like teenagers.

"I'm not sure."

"Zoe, a word please?" Zoe looked behind her to see Vivian approaching them with a few final steps.

"I need to be going anyway. Everything will be ok, Zoe." Rose gave Zoe a hug before walking off. Vivian sat down in the spot Rose had just vacated.

"How are you since the break-up? I feel like we haven't talked since before it happened."

"I miss him, there is times I wish he was still here but he did the right thing and that bites." Vivian pulled Zoe into a side hug, rubbing her arm.

"I know it sucks now but after your broken heart gets amended you'll be stronger because of it." Zoe just wasn't sure her broken heart would get fixed. It wasn't that easy. "Do you mind me asking why he left?" That question alone made her heart skip a beat. Did she tell Vivian the truth or did she lie about it?

"He could tell I was still in love with someone else and he couldn't compete with that." It was the truth but Zoe didn't wanna bring Wade's name up for a lot of different reasons.

"It's Wade isn't it?" Zoe could feel her heart thumping in her throat. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "It's ok if you do. I know about your past with him."

"I can't help that I love him, Viv. I thought I could get over him cheating on me and his love. I wanted to do that with Joel but I was only hiding my true feelings behind Joel. Don't get me wrong I was over Wade cheating on me before I ever got with Joel." That was a fact. She had forgiven Wade, she wanted to come back to him but she had let too much time pass and she didn't think that Wade still wanted to be with her.

"Then why get with, Joel?"

"I was scared, Wade would do it again. I wanted a good guy. I realized too late I already had one." It felt good to tell someone the truth. "Just don't hurt him, Vivian."

"Give it time, Zoe. Let yourself get over Joel and you'll see yourself getting over Wade." Zoe knew for a fact she wasn't getting over Wade. He had already took her heart and never gave it back. "I have no plans of hurting him." They shared a hug and went their own ways. Zoe didn't want what she had told Vivian to ruin anything for her and Wade but she had to be honest about it all.

"Lavon tell me this gets easier?" Zoe whined grabbing a spoon to eat out of the tub of ice cream Lavon was eating from.

"I can if you want me to lie. Is this about what happened at the Rammer Jammer?" Lavon questioned pulling his phone from his pocket.

"That was nothing. Honestly."

"Really?" Lavon asked raising an eyebrow, unlocking his phone to show Zoe the picture. "Because it looks like you and Wade are about to kiss." Zoe snatched the phone from him to see the picture. She groaned in frustration. Things were getting worse and not better.

"Fine I still love him. I'm in love with him but I can't do anything about it because he has a girlfriend who happens to be my cousin. What am I suppose to do?" Zoe yelled collapsing on the stool by him scooping some ice cream up.

"There really isn't anything you can do Z. You can't tell Wade how you feel because you can't be the one to ruin what he has with Vivian. Same goes if you tell Vivian the truth."

"I already told her I was still in love with Wade, well she had guessed it and I confirmed it. I hate lying to her," Zoe confessed to him jabbing her spoon into the tub of frozen goodness. Lavon felt for her, he just didn't know what to say to help her through all of this. Like he got over Lemon, Zoe would have to figure it out on her own.

"Give it time Z. You can figure out your feelings for Wade once you're over Joel. You need to get past one to get past the other. The easier one right now is Joel." Lavon like a few others had their hopes up that Wade and Zoe would find their way back to one another. It would only be a matter of time before Wade saw that he to was using Vivian to cover his true feelings for Zoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Vivian was sitting on Wade's porch waiting for him to return. Harley was with Brando for the night. She had to know where Wade stood with Zoe. She knew they were friends but she had to know if he loved her. She had plenty of time to think about it. She was slowly falling for Wade but she didn't love him, yet. Falling in love after a divorce wasn't easy to do. Vivian hated to open her heart up to anyone but there was something different but yet refreshing about Wade. Part of her hoped that Wade didn't feel the same about Zoe but after witnessing them together at the Rammer Jammer Wade still had feelings for Zoe. She just wasn't sure how deep they went.

"What are you doing here, Vivian?" Wade asked seeing his girlfriend on the porch. He hadn't expected her to be waiting for him. He walked up to her giving her a kiss. "I'm happy just shocked," He clarified.

"I had an interesting talk with Zoe today. I know where she stands when it comes to you and I know she wont do anything to ruin what we have. But, Wade," Vivian sighed. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to any of her questions. She was afraid she already knew the answer. And it wasn't going to be good for her. "I need to know where you stand. Are you just friends with her? Do you love her? Are you in love with her?" Wade sighed rubbing his face. "Where does all of this leave us?"

"Friends? Yeah. Do I love her? I think I do. Am I in love with the Doc?" He was mostly asking the questions to himself. He wasn't sure if he was still in love with Zoe Hart. He cared deeply for her. He was happy with Vivian, everything was going good. He was supposed to be over Zoe a long time ago. But he really wasn't. He really didn't think he would be anytime soon either. It wasn't fair to Vivian. "I probably am. I'm sorry Vivian. I do enjoy our time together. It was special to me and I wont forget it. But my heart isn't in it. I don't think it really ever was, no matter how many times I tried to convince myself otherwise."

"I can't be mad at you or Zoe for this. I can't stop you from loving her. You loved her longer then we've been together. I've enjoyed our time together too, Wade. You've shown me that I can open my heart to the possibility of love again. Good-bye, Wade." Vivian kissed his cheek. Walking away now was for the best. She could have stayed and fought for Wade's love. She just didn't see the point. She didn't have a chance in winning his heart because Zoe already had it. It was a losing battle for her no matter how she looked at it. She found it easier to walk away now before she got any deeper with Wade.

"Bye Vivian. Make sure Harley doesn't celebrate too much when you tell him the news," Wade told her walking to his door. Vivian nodded with a laugh and left without saying another word. Wade walked to his fridge getting a beer out. He felt numb to the world. What had he expected? He couldn't have both of them. He loved Zoe more than in a friend way. He could honestly say that Zoe Hart was his first love. Vivian was special to him, he could have loved her one day if not sooner. But the question remained the same. He was in love with Doctor Hart and he could never be in love with Vivian. It was no secret that he was hurt and jealous when Zoe showed up with Joel. He was hurt over the letter saying she wasn't coming back but that was nothing compared to the hurt he felt seeing a new guy on her arm. She was all sorts of crazy but he couldn't refuse the love that coursed through his veins for her. He finished his beer and headed to bed. He was tired of thinking about love. He had to figure something out. Pushing all thoughts of Zoe and Vivian to the back of his mind sleep was easy to succumb too.

Wade walked through the door of Lavon's seeing Lavon sitting at the counter eating breakfast. Wade had thought that Zoe would have been there with him. He was relieved to see that Zoe wasn't there. He needed to talk to Lavon about Zoe.

"Morning, Lavon," Wade said getting a plate of food for himself. "Where's the doc?" Wade asked talking a seat at the counter.

"Morning, Wade," Lavon grumbled. "Out with her mother. Something about spending the day with her," Lavon replied. "Why do you care?"

"It's hard to explain. But Vivian broke up with me last night because she found out that Zoe still has the hots for me." Lavon chuckled shaking his head. IT didn't help that Wade had a smirk on his face.

"You're telling me that Vivian was insecure about Zoe's feelings towards you? Or is there more?"

"She was waiting for me last night. I couldn't lie about my feelings. I had to tell her the truth."

"What is the truth, Wade?" Lavon asked seeming more interested in Wade's life then in his food for the time being.

"I never stopped loving Zoe. She hurt me badly. I can forgive her because she has forgiven me for cheating." He didn't mean it the way it sounded. He wasn't just going to forgive Zoe because she had forgave him. He forgave her because he couldn't stay mad at her over something so childish. He was hurt because of it but hurt was only an emotion that could be replaced by happiness and that's what Zoe gave him. "But I really think that neither one of us has really got over that. I hurt her, she hurt me back out of spite. I think we can finally move past all of this and start over." Wade found it was easy to pour his heart out to Lavon. He needed to tell Zoe all of this, but he found that was a lot harder said then done.

"Wade it does you no good laying all this on the table with only me here. I'm not the one you're trying to win back. I'm all for you and Zoe to be together again but Wade, you need to figure out what it is you really want. Don't think about you cheating on her or about her sending a stupid e-mail about not coming back here. Or even about her showing up with Joel. Can you honestly start over with Zoe without any of that coming into play in the future?" Lavon asked leaving Wade to his thoughts. Wade sighed. Could he do that? Trust was going to be a huge step in being together, could Zoe fully trust him or was she only going to say it and still have doubts about his loyalties. He could move past the hurt they both had caused. But did Zoe want to start over with him?

* * *

**Now that Wade and Vivian have broken up here, I wanna make it clear that it's going to be a few chapters before anything happens between Wade and Zoe. I don't wanna ruin what I have going here only to rush to get them back together. Good things come to those who wait! Or so they say! Thank you to everyone that has taken an interest in this story. I really do enjoy reading what everyone has to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe sat at her desk, her mind elsewhere. She had avoided going to Lavon's the past week well Wade was home afraid she'd run into Wade. Her conversation with Vivian was serious, she had to have told Wade by now. The last thing she wanted was for Wade to be pissed at her. It took her some time to realize that Wade wasn't just some ex, he was her friend and she couldn't lose him again.

"Morning Zoe," AB said walking into the office a bundle of nerves. "I need your help," she gave Zoe a nervous smile sitting down.

"What's going on AB?" Zoe asked worried about her friend.

"I met this guy." Zoe looked at her friend confused.

"I'm failing to see the problem here, I'm happy you met someone but what's the need to be worried and freaked out about? You've dated before," Zoe said. She was happy to have her mind off of Wade and Vivian.

"What if I'm not over Lavon? I wanna think I am but I loved him Zoe."

"You wont know until you try to move on," Zoe had learned that the hard way. Staying away from Bluebell, a new relationship. But all that only brought her back to Bluebell with a broken heart. She was in love with Wade and he was no longer hers. "Annabeth, you can either try to move on and be happy or go back to Lavon and talk to him again."

"Lavon doesn't want what I do, it's not that easy to be with him. I want marriage and kids, I could see that with him. He was the one that couldn't fit that into his future with me."

"Being with someone is about compromise, AB. If you still love Lavon you need to talk to him before it's too late, if not then go on a date with this man and see what that future with him holds. I can't tell you what to do, AB. Only you know what's right for you," Zoe told her.

"You should really take your own advice, Zoe," AB told her going to stand up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe asked.

"You love Wade, we all can see it. You even told Vivian how you felt about him. What did you expect was gonna happen?" She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen. She had lied a few to many times to Vivian she couldn't keep that from her. It's not like she had set out to break Wade and Vivian up. "Please tell me you didn't plan for Vivian and Wade to break up?"

"I didn't, AB. They broke up?" Zoe asked feeling happier then she should have been. She felt bad too but the happy had out weighed the bad.

"That's what I heard, but what do I know?" AB asked walking out. Zoe fell back in her chair. Was it her that broke Wade and Vivian up? Should she be this happy about them breaking up? Would they even work if they did get back together? All this questions and more ran through Zoe's head. Lavon never told her that they had broken up. She was sure that Wade had told Lavon. Zoe got up ready to go find Lavon when Wanda walked into the practice.

"Zoe are free?" Wanda asked chewing on her lip.

"Yea," Zoe replied letting Wanda go first. Lavon would have to wait until later. "What can I do for you, Wanda?" Zoe asked closing the door to her office.

"I think I'm pregnant!" Wanda exclaimed not able to hold it in any longer. "I haven't told Tom yet, I want to be sure. I haven't had my period for the last two months, if you were wondering." Wanda sat down only to get up and start pacing the room.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Zoe asked walking around her desk.

"No, when I realized I might be pregnant I came straight here." Zoe nodded handing Wanda a test.

"We'll start from here, after you take it I'll need to get a blood sample." Wanda nodded and went to the restroom to take the test. Zoe couldn't help but laugh a little imagining a little Tom Long running around. Zoe got everything set up. She had just finished when Wanda came back. "It'll take a few minutes, place it on the table there and jump up on the exam table." Wanda did as told. "This will feel like a pinch," Zoe told her getting the area prepped. Zoe placed a band-aid on the spot she drew the blood from. Zoe took her gloves off and tossed them in the trash. "Wanda according to the home pregnancy test, you are pregnant," Zoe told her letting things settle in. "Sometimes they can be wrong but 99.9 percent of the time they are accurate. I should have the results from the blood sample sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Zoe. I'll be back then," Wanda told her walking out. Zoe followed close behind taking care of everything that needed to be done.

"Just the man I was looking for," Zoe said catching up to Lavon as he walked around town.

"What can Lavon do for ya big Z?" Lavon asked glancing at Zoe.

"I heard that Wade and Vivian broke up? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Zoe asked stopping when Lavon had stopped.

"It wasn't my place Zoe and you were avoiding Wade, I thought that's why you were. You never did tell me why you were avoiding him to begin with," Lavon pointed out. "Lavon Hayes is not getting in the middle of your love drama. You need to talk to Wade just like he needs to talk to you."

"Lavon you're my best friend," Zoe whined.

"Big Z, I can't do this for you, suck it up," Lavon told her walking off. Zoe sighed and headed back to the practice.

"Do you hate Wade that much?" Lemon asked coming from her dad's office.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked finding she had very little energy to deal with Lemon.

"You waltz into town screwing with Wade's head, date him, he made one huge mistake but he tried the whole summer to fix it. He told you before you left how he felt about you and you brought a new guy along to break Wade's heart further. If that wasn't enough the second Joel dumps you, you run off to your cousin who just so happens to be the woman Wade is dating and confess you still love Wade. Just leave the man alone, you've done enough to him to last the rest of his life," Lemon huffed walking out.

"I made a mistake too, I didn't mean for any of it to happen," Zoe said to herself.

"You didn't mean for it happen but it did," Brick said from behind her. "We haven't got along in the time you've been here but Zoe you can still fix things. Communication is the key. Lemon is only looking out for her friend. Talk to him, Zoe."

"You haven't been the only one to tell me that, but why are you helping me? You hate me," Zoe told him.

"I don't hate you, dislike is a better word. I've known Wade since he was a baby, I care about him. And for some unknown reason to me he cares about you," Brick replied walking back to his office. Zoe sighed walking to her office. This was her mess and she had to find a way to fix it. She was headed out the door to go see Vivian when Wade walked in.

"Just the Doc I was looking for," Wade said with a slight grimace.

"Why me? Brick can fix whatever is wrong with you. What is wrong with you?" Zoe asked. Her eyes had fell to his left leg where blood was seeping through his pant leg.

"You are my doctor, right? I haven't switched back to Brick," Wade told her. Zoe motioned him to the exam room. "It's a story I don't wanna tell. The cut is from a knife," Wade told her. He wasn't going to tell her more.

"It's a deep cut," Zoe said getting what she needed. "This may sting a bit," Zoe told him going to clean the cut out.

"I can handle it doc, I'm tough," Wade told her wincing slightly at the sting. Zoe stifled her laughter. They remained silent as Zoe stitched his cut up. Wade wanted to talk to her about things but thought otherwise well she was fixing him up. Zoe too wanted to ask him things but not in the practice. It wouldn't be right to discus them here.

"You're all set, Wade." Zoe told him cleaning up her mess.

"Zoe," Wade said getting her attention. She turned to look at him. "Never mind," Wade told her getting up.

"Uh ok," Zoe replied going back to cleaning up.

"Have dinner with me tonight," Wade said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wade," Zoe said turning to look at him. She didn't really think that was a good idea but seeing the hopeful look slowly fade from his face, Zoe had a change of heart. "I'll be ready at 7," She told him. Her smile matched his. Maybe this was the step in the right direction to fix things.

"Thanks for fixin' me up, Doc," Wade replied going to walk out.

"That is what doctor's do for their patients," Zoe replied. Wade chuckled heading out to get everything ready for the night. Zoe went and filed the few files she had on her desk and headed out to talk to Vivian.


	9. Chapter 9

"Zoe, I'm surprised to see you," Vivian said joining Zoe on the porch. "What do I owe this unexpected visit?" She asked. Vivian had been waiting for Zoe to either call her or show up out of the blue. She was certain this was about Wade.

"I just heard about your break-up with Wade. I'm sorry if I caused it," Zoe told her cousin. She wanted her cousin and Wade to be happy. If that was together then she would deal with it.

"Non-sense Zoe," Vivian said pushing the thought away. "You were honest with me. We started out with a rocky relationship but now we're close and you had every right to open up to me like that. Lies wouldn't help us here," Vivian told Zoe pausing for a moment. "There was something missing with my relationship with Wade. I couldn't put my finger on it until you confessed your love for him. What I was feeling for Wade wasn't close to how you feel about Wade or how he feels about you."

"You don't know that," Zoe started to say. Zoe didn't know what Wade felt for her anymore.

"I do know that, Zoe," Vivian said cutting her off. "What I'm saying is it would have never work out for me and Wade but for you and Wade that's a whole different story. You didn't cause the break-up, you helped it along which I'm grateful for, less hurting that way. He is a good man, Zoe. He deserves a second a chance at true love, as do you," Vivian told her getting up. Vivian was still hurting over the break-up with Wade but she wasn't the kind of person that stood in the way of someone else's happily ever after. And it was getting extra hard to find a sitter for Harley.

"After all of this, we're still good? I would hate for us to be on bad terms. I'll do anything to fix it," Zoe said following Vivian to the door. Vivian pulled Zoe in for a hug.

"We're good, Zoe," Vivian told her. Zoe smiled pulling away. She was happy that things were good with Vivian. She had fought to have Vivian in her life and now Zoe wouldn't know what to do without Vivian there.

Wade had stopped off at Earl's place before going home to figure out this dinner with Zoe tonight. All he knew was that it needed to be done at the gate house. He couldn't do it at Lavon's, it was hard to say who would pop in to see the Mayor about something going on. If he had their dinner in public the whole town would be talking within seconds. No it was best this was done in private, for the both of them.

"Wade? What do I owe this visit too?" Earl asked. He really was trying to better himself. He had a few drinks and he may have been starting to get drunk but he was closer to being tipsy rather than drunk.

"Can't I come by and see how my dear old pops is doing?" Wade asked sitting on the couch.

"You can, but we both know you don't do that, boy. Now what's the real reason why you are here?" Earl asked his son. Drunk or not he knew his son.

"Vivian and I broke up," Wade started to say only for Earl to cut him off.

"I know this, I'm the town drunk and not the social outcast. I realized I needed to stay in the loop this time around since no one tells me things. Especially my family," Earl replied sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I'm sorry about that but I had expected her to come back from her summer away and work things out. I didn't expect an email telling me she wasn't going to come back or that she decided to come back and bring Joel with her," Wade said on the verge of yelling. He had got up and started to pace around the living room. Earl let a smile break through. His son was still in love with the pretty lady doctor.

"That's why you and Vivian broke-up," Earl said coming to the realization.

"What?" Wade asked stopping to look at his father.

"I'm a drunk, not stupid. I can still see you love the pretty lady doctor," Earl said with a smile. "The question is what are you going to do about that?" Earl asked getting his son to sit down.

"Tell her the truth. Put my feelings out there and hope she doesn't crush my love like she had done before," Wade replied. It was hard enough to admit his feelings for Zoe once. Kinsella men were never good at admitting defeat when it came to their feelings. Everything Wade had learned about relationships was from school and his friends.

"That's something alright. I hardly doubt she'll crush you this time. I saw her with that Joel guy and she wasn't as happy as she was with you. You'll be fine, son," Earl told him squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks, dad. I should get going. I gotta get things set up and all. I'll be back soon to check on you," Wade said walking to the door. "And Dad, I'm proud of you. It's been a few months since I've had to sing you down from Nate's hardware, you've got a job, you seem to be enjoying life a little more," Wade told his dad walking out the door. It was all true. He was really proud of his dad lately. For the first time in a long time he wasn't waiting for his dad to screw up and he wasn't worried about him.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe wore a tight-fitting light pink dress with killer heels. Not being able to wait any longer she started her walk to the gate house. She didn't have very high expectations of what was going to come from this dinner. She wanted to clear the air with Wade. She wanted to spend her happily ever after with Wade but she had to stay realistic here. Anything could happen.

Wade had been going over what he was going to say to Zoe ever since he left Earl's place. Hell he still wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. Whatever it was, it would be from the heart. Lavon had been right, he needed to tell Zoe how he felt about her. He got home and got ready for his night with Zoe. He found a clean pair of dark blue jeans, a gray tee-shirt and a red plaid striped dress shirt. He pulled his door open to go get Zoe.

"Zoe, what are doing here?" Wade asked.

"You invited me over so we could talk, I can go if that's what you want," Zoe told him, her stomach sunk and she suddenly felt sick.

"No, no, no that's not what I meant, Zoe. I was just on my way to get you," Wade assured her lacing his fingers with hers. Zoe smiled relaxing happy to learn that he really did want her here.

"I couldn't wait any longer," Zoe told him. Wade chuckled lightly holding the door open for Zoe to enter. "You cleaned the place up, I feel honored," Zoe told him looking around the spotless gate house.

"You should, the last time this place was clean was the day I moved in years ago. Do you want a drink? I got your fancy wine," Wade told her.

"Yea, that uh would be nice," Zoe told him sitting on the couch. Wade poured two glasses of wine. He handed Zoe a glass sitting down next to her. "Thanks, Wade," Zoe told him taking a sip.

"You're welcome, Zoe," Wade replied. Soon enough the silence surrounded them. Zoe sat twirling her glass of wine.

"In order for this to work out we uh need to talk, Wade," Zoe informed him.

"I know that, Doc," Wade replied with a smirk. "My feelings for you never left. Even after you said you weren't coming back here. I don't wanna be over you, I love you, Zoe. All the changing I did was for you. We both can agree to the fact we both have hurt the other person. I really hope we can move past this, Zoe and start fresh," Wade said diving right in.

"You hurt me, I hurt you. Even as we can be. I wanted to stay when you told me you loved me before I ever left. I wish I would've listened to my heart and not my head that day. Walking away from you was the worst mistake my life. I didn't wanna come back and see you hurt. I thought the best thing to do was to stay in New York. But that proved to be wrong. I belong here in Bluebell with you. I covered my feelings for you by using Joel as an out. I wanted to believe that I loved Joel so I wouldn't have to face the reality of the mess I had created. That was wrong of me. My heart is with you, Wade. You're the one I want," Zoe spilled her heart out locking his gaze with her own. "I don't wanna start fresh, Wade. I wanna remember the pain we caused each other so we don't do it again."

"If that's what you really want, than I guess it's what you get."

"Wade, we both messed up here, and it's gonna take time to ever get back to where we were at but this is a start. I have to trust you and you need to trust me. Wade, we wont work out if you can't tell me things. Good or bad, I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to support you," Zoe told him setting her glass on the table.

"Zoe, I can do that this time. I just need this chance to prove to you, I have changed as a boyfriend."

"This is the last chance, Wade," Zoe told him. Wade said nothing pressing his lips against hers. This was the only chance he needed. Wade pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"I wont screw this up," He told her kissing her once more. "But, Zoe you can't skip town at the first sign of trouble. You need to talk to me as well. We're in this together," Wade told her. Zoe kissed him.

"I know and I'm never leaving this town for that long again. This is my home now," Zoe whispered. "We face our problems together, head on."

"We will," Wade confirmed. "Can we talk more later? I'm kinda starving."

"Me too, I didn't get a chance to eat between Wanda coming in, you and going to talk to Vivian today."

"How uh are you and Vivian?" Wade asked getting up.

"We're good. We had a nice little chat. How is Earl doing?" Zoe asked following Wade outside. "Where are we going?"

"Mobile for dinner, you know this town and the people who inhabit it," Wade replied opening the car door for Zoe. "Earl is doing good, really good. Out of all the people in this town, I think he should be the first one to know of our status."

"What is our status, Wade?" Zoe asked once Wade had got in the drivers seat.

"I was hoping I was your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend again."

"As long as we take things slow," Zoe told him.

"I think that can be arranged." Zoe smiled turning to look out the window.

"We can go tell him tomorrow, if you want."

"He'd like that and so do I."

Wade had taken Zoe to Justine's at the Pillars. It was romantic and it gave Zoe a taste of New York. He knew she would always be a city girl under her newly found country self. Zoe loved the place. New York be damned, she had never tasted food as good as it was here. They kept the conversation light during dinner. They had talked about their days, how well Wade was liking the fact he owned the Rammer Jammer.

"One day I can see you winning the MOTY."

"I don't need a trophy to know how much of a man I am. It's just some stupid award. I don't need to suck up to people to be the man of the year. I haven't been the best role model as of late."

"That don't matter, Wade. You've changed. Even if you say that award is stupid you want it just as bad as Brick does. You're just to modest to admit it," Zoe told him. Wade shrugged. He really wasn't out trying to win the MOTY award. He was just being himself.

"Well, Doc, this is where our date ends," Wade said standing in front of the carriage house.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Wade."

"So did I, Zoe."

"Goodnight, Doc," Wade said refusing to move. He didn't want the night to end. Zoe pressed her lips against his.

"You can come in if you want. And Wade? I'm sure about it," Zoe told him. Wade didn't have to think twice about that invitation. He quickly pressed his lips against hers. Zoe giggled walking inside, Wade right behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe started to panic feeling she wasn't the only one in her bed. She thought back to the night before. She had a good time with Wade. She had invited him in but they didn't do anything other than cuddle in her bed and watch some cheesy movie that was on. A smile formed on her lips. She had fell asleep in his arms and he had stayed the night. He hadn't tried to sneak out in the middle of the night.

Wade had been awake for a few minutes. He smiled thinking back to their night together. The most physical they were, was when they were making out. He had felt her fall asleep in his arms. He had no desire to leave her. He missed having her in bed next to him at night, missed her cuddled up to him. With Zoe by his side everything in the world had felt right. For a second he had felt her tense up but she had quickly relaxed.

"Morning, Doc," Wade told her with a light kiss to the crown of her head.

"Mmm morning, Wade," Zoe replied kissing his bare chest. "When do you have to be to work?" Zoe asked resting her chin on his chest to look at him.

"I'm the boss so when ever I decided to go in," Wade replied with a smirk. "What about you?" Wade asked gently tracing circles on her back.

"Around 10," Zoe told him.

"That gives us at least 2 hours to do as we please," Wade poked her nose as he spoke. "Wanna go get something to eat? My treat."

"Let me guess the Rammer Jammer?" Zoe asked raising an eye brow. Wade shrugged well his smirk grew bigger. "Why don't I meet you there. When do you wanna tell your dad about us?" Zoe asked sitting up to run a hand through her tangled mess of hair.

"How about we invite him over for dinner?" Wade suggested.

"At Lavon's? Because the gate house doesn't have a kitchen. As for the carriage house, well let me check," Zoe told him in a sarcastic but playful manner. She looked around the space. "Sorry, nope I don't have a kitchen here either," Zoe told him.

"We can't have it at the Rammer Jammer. Rumors are already gonna fly if they suspect anything is going on between us," Wade said rubbing his hands down his face.

"Lavon will be around at his place, so where does that leave us?" Zoe asked him.

"Don't you worry about that, Zoe. I'll figure something out," Wade told her. "I'm gonna go get ready at my place, meet you at the Rammer Jammer?" Wade asked slowly getting out of bed.

"Yep, I'll be there," Zoe replied catching his hand. Wade looked down at her. Zoe sat on her knees and gently pulled him down for a kiss.

20 minutes later Zoe walked into Lavon's place. She frowned not seeing him in the kitchen or the living room. He had a full cup of coffee sitting on the counter. She smiled nervously seeing Lavon and Lemon walk down the stairs.

"Oh, uh, hey, big Z," Lavon told her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Zoe," Lemon stated. She turned to Lavon. "I'll see you around," She told him giving him a hug.

"See ya Lemon," Lavon replied watching her leave.

"What's going on there?" Zoe asked with a slight smile.

"It's nothing, now drop it," Lavon told her walking off. Zoe frowned following him.

"I'll drop it, I swear Lavon. But you know you can tell me anything."

"I do know that but, you do like to go over board a tad," Lavon said turning to look at her.

"I do no such thing!" Zoe protested. Lavon gave her a look.

"It wasn't that long ago that you thought you were cursed and you had to get George and Lemon back together, you go a bit crazy at times' Zoe. I love ya, but it can be a bit much at times."

"Ok, fine. I go a bit over the top at times. But it's because I care and love the people I do it for. Except for Lemon," Zoe added in. "I promise, if you tell me what's wrong, I wont go crazy trying to fix it."

"Zoe, it really is nothing. If I had something to tell you, I would. But I really don't," Lavon assured her. "I got some Mayor things going on this morning." Zoe gave him a funny look but shrugged it off.

"Oh alright," Zoe told him walking out. She didn't really have time to worry about Lavon or Lemon for that matter. She had Earl and how the whole town of Bluebell was going to act once they learned the truth about them. She really hoped they didn't have a bet going on. She knew they had a poll up of who the town thought she would get together with now that Joel was gone. And it really seemed like they still thought she was after George. Some even thought that she would rekindle with Joel. Wade wasn't even on the list. Did they really think he had hurt her that much, that she could never forgive him? Did they not want her to be with him again because it had drove her out-of-town? Did they really think that her and Wade together was wrong? To Zoe everything about being with Wade felt right. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and took her old spot at the counter.

"What can I get ya, Doc?" Wade asked with a smile that had went unnoticed by the town.

"Some juice and fruit," Zoe replied with a smile, Wade could see through.

"Coming right up," he told her. He had to wonder what it was he had done. When he left the carriage house this morning, she was fine. Something was clearly off with her. What was he thinking? He didn't do anything wrong, it had to be something else. Wade placed Zoe's bowl of fruit down in front of her. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Wade leaned on the counter to get eye level with her.

"Just thinking about how people are going to react to us," Zoe whispered so Wade was the only one to hear her.

"Don't worry about them, Zoe. It ain't any of their business," Wade told her standing up. Zoe gave him a smile. He was right. It wasn't their business even if they tried to make it theirs. "I talked to Earl and he insisted that we come over to his place for dinner tonight," Wade told her softly wiping the bar down.

"I'm done at 2 today," Zoe informed him. "That is if nothing major comes up." Zoe finished off her fruit getting up to pay.

"It's on the house this morning, Doc," Wade told her with a wink. Zoe giggled rolling her eyes. She gave him a small wave and walked out. She gave Tom a smile. "Morning, Tom," Zoe told him.

"Morning, Zoe," Tom replied. He didn't seem his normal self. Zoe put it down to the fact that Wanda told him they were having a child. "Have you been able to patch things up with Joel?" Tom asked making Zoe freeze.

"Tell you what, Tom. I'll give you his number and you can talk to him all you want. But the truth is Joel is no longer part of my life. I don't love him the way he loved me. Tom, people break up all the time. It was no one's fault but mine," Zoe told him writing Joel's number down and giving it to Tom.

"I hate that he left," Tom replied taking the piece of paper the number was on.

"He didn't fit in here, Tom. He's meant for bigger things. Things he can't find in a small town in the south. He needs to be in New York or LA. That's who he is."

"They could say the same about you, Dr. Hart."

"I know that, Tom. But I'm learning to accept things here. I'm really starting to feel that out of all the places in the world, New York included, that Bluebell is my home. That I belong here," Zoe told him. "Have a good day, Tom." Zoe gave him a smile and continued on her way. "Sorry I'm late, Wanda," Zoe told her walking into her office.

"I haven't been waiting long," Wanda told her. "I couldn't wait any longer for the results." Zoe gave her a smile and went to get her file. Zoe walked back in sitting in her chair opening the file.

"Wanda, do you want to be a mother?" Zoe asked seeing the results of the blood test.

"I really do, I enjoy taking care of the goat, Wade gave us. But it's not the same as having one of your own," Wanda explained a goofy grin coming out.

"Well in that case, congratulations Wanda. You and Tom are going to be parents," Zoe told her smiling. Wanda was speechless. Zoe took the moment to go over everything that Wanda would need to know. She gave a prescription for prenatal vitamins. "If you have any question about your pregnancy please don't hesitate to ask," Zoe told her. "I know you want this child but as your doctor it is my job to inform you of your options if want them."

"That's ok Dr. Hart," Wanda told her getting up.

"Go make your next appointment with AB and I'll see you back in here in for a check-up." Wanda thanked Zoe and left. Maybe with the news of Tom and Wanda's pregnancy floating around the townspeople would keep their focus on them and not her and Wade's newly rekindled relationship. It was a shot in the dark and Zoe was hoping that's how it would play out when the news broke.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you so nervous, Zoe?" Wade asked reaching across the car to hold her hand. "You have no reason to be. It's only Earl."

"I know but the last time I saw him, I had to be the one to break the news to him. That wasn't my job, Wade," Zoe told him taking a deep breath. "I know why you didn't and I'm not even mad about that. It's just different, this time," Zoe tried to explain to him. She really didn't understand it so she didn't expect Wade to know what it was.

"It feels life changing this time," Wade told her. That was how it felt to him. This was the only second chance he needed with Zoe. He messed up the first time. He learnt his lesson the hard way.

"That sounds about right," Zoe confirmed. This was the only chance, she was giving him. The little fights wouldn't really count. He couldn't run out and sleep with someone, when things got tough. She really felt that he wouldn't do that again.

"I promise you with my heart, Zoe, I wont ever cheat on you again. I screwed up huge and I will prove to you that you can always trust me even with the dry cleaning." Zoe smiled at that. Wade shut the car off stopping in front of his dad's place.

"I don't have a single doubt in my head that you will ever do anything to make me question your trust. I've already let you take my heart. I want this to work for all the right reasons." Wade smiled pulling Zoe in for a kiss. Zoe giggled pulling away. "He's gonna come looking for us if we don't get in there," Zoe said not moving an inch.

"That means we have to get out, Doc," Wade replied moving closer to Zoe, his lips inches from hers. Zoe pressed her lips against his. It was hard to resist the man.

About 20 minutes later, they made their way to the front door. It took Zoe a few minutes to fix her hair from their mini make out session. Wade kissed her temple pushing the door to his dad's open.

"Hey, Pop," Wade called out pulling Zoe with him to the kitchen.

"Hey, Earl," Zoe said stopping by Wade.

"Zoe, dear it's good to see you again. I'm happy that you could look past this one's stupidness," Earl told her making Wade huff. Zoe smiled squeezing Wade's hand.

"We both had made mistakes. It took us some time to get back to where we belonged but we got there. That's all that matters," Zoe told Earl.

"You guys are really back together. It's not just some scheme to make me happy is it?" Earl asked stirring his homemade stew.

"No scheme, dad."

"Because of how things have been handled before, we wanted you to know first. It's going to be a long road to get back to the spot we were at the first time but we wanna make this work. As cliché as it sounds for the time we've been together, I really feel like Wade's my other half," Zoe confessed bring a goofy grin to Wade's face and a genuine smile to Earl's.

"Doc, I do believe that's the way I feel about you," Wade grinned kissing her. Zoe gently shoved him. "You embarrassed, Doc?" Wade asked with a chuckle pulling her into his body.

"Now that things are fixed between you two, you need to fix things with your brother," Earl half demanded getting after his son.

"That's a lost cause, dad and you know it," Wade sighed getting agitated. "He left his family because he couldn't deal. He sends you gifts, I have to take away, so you don't harm yourself or others. Every time he comes to town, we get into a stupid fight. I'm over it."

"Boy, you only got one brother. And you've already wasted plenty of time. He did what he thought was right. No one told you to stay here and look after me, I'm a grown adult I can look after myself," Earl lectured his son. "Do you want your kids to grow up not knowing their uncle? Do you wanna be sitting at your brother's funeral years from now and not know one single thing about him?" Earl asked. Wade sighed. Of course he didn't want that. He had always wanted to be close to his brother again but he resented Jesse so much for leaving him, when he needed his brother the most. He was so lost after their mom had died. He needed the guidance of his big brother but Jesse wanted nothing to do with him.

"We're not here to discuss my current relationship with my brother. We're here to share with you our news about being together again. If you're gonna lecture me about, Jesse, we can leave," Wade told Earl.

"Sit down and cool your jets. It's in my nature to wanna see my boys be brothers again. Life is precious and you never know when it's your time to go. You should know that the most, Wade," Earl told him getting up.

"I don't wanna be outta place here but he's right Wade. There's still time for you and Jesse to have a real normal brother relationship. You need to actually sit down and talk to him. I wont push you. You need to do what's right for you," Zoe told him kissing his shoulder.

"I want my brother back but I don't think it can be fixed. It's went on for so long. He doesn't even wanna be around here. How can we be brothers if he can't come around? I know Bluebell holds bad memories for him."

"This town holds the same bad memories and plenty of different ones. You were strong enough to stay and face them. Jesse needed to run away from all of this to figure out who he is as a person. You may feel like you don't need him but you do. Jesse needs you as well but it's harder for him to admit that and come crawling back home," that's all Zoe was going to say on the topic. It was up to Wade on if he wanted to try to make things right with Jesse. Whatever option he went with, Zoe would be there to support him.

"Thanks, Zoe. Not just for supporting me, but letting me make my mind up about this and telling me things others would never say to my face." Zoe gave him a smile.

"As your girlfriend, I get the rights to call you out on your bull shit, Wade. But I'm not you and I don't know what's best for you," she told him getting up.

They headed into the kitchen to see if Earl needed any help getting things done. He waved them off saying he had it under control. The stew was done and they sat around the table. Earl insisted that they say grace. That had brought a smile to Wade's face.

"Earl, this not only looks delicious but taste's amazing. It is seriously the best stew I've ever had," Zoe gushed helping herself to more.

"That's a huge compliment, pops. Zoe has ate at some of the most fancy places in New York city," Wade teased earning a kick under the table.

"It was Jackie's favorite too. I always wanted to teach, Wade how to make it. It has been handed down to the Kinsella men for generations now."

"It's not too late. You can never be to old for some father and son bonding time," Zoe piped in not giving Wade a chance to refuse.

"Next week good for you, pops?" Wade asked. It was never to late to start having a relationship with his father.

"I've got nothing but time, boy," Earl replied. "It means a lot to me that you guys had came to me. Zoe I could embarrass Wade for you from when he was a baby but I'm sure you guys have your own celebration you wanna get to," Earl told them. He really wasn't trying to kick them out. He was just giving them out.

"We can't leave you to clean up this mess, Earl," Zoe told him.

"I made most of it. You guys go out and catch a late night movie or whatever you kids do these days," Earl told them practically shoving them out the door.

"What's with your father? Does he have a date or something?" Zoe asked getting into the car.

"How am I suppose to know? I never thought he would get back out there and date again. My mom was is soul mate," Wade responded as he drove them home.

"Doesn't mean he can't have another soul mate out there, Wade."

"Enough about that crazy old man. Gate house or carriage house?" Wade asked.

"He was right about one thing," Zoe smirked looking at him. "Forget the movie, I'm ready for dessert."

"What do you want, Doc?" Wade asked with a smirk pressing down on the gas pedal that much more. Zoe rested her hand on his leg.

"If you don't know what it is, I can't help you," Zoe told him slowly inching her hand up his leg. Wade quickly caught her hand.

"Slow down, Doc. Keep it up and we're gonna be in the ditch, dead or something," Wade told her placing a soft kiss to her hand.

"Have it your way," Zoe smarted off earning a low growl from Wade. "Your place, people will talk that much more if they see your car parked outside the carriage house." That was all Wade needed to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm happy that the two of you are back together and all but Lavon Hayes has work to do," Lavon told them heading out. Something was going on with her friend.

"I swear it's like the second time in the past week that I've chased him outta his own house," Zoe thought out loud.

"Doc, you are good at chasing people away," Wade smarted off. Zoe gave him a glare.

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked walking up to him.

"I'm saying that I love you," Wade recovered with a smirk kissing her.

"Nice save, but I do love you too," Zoe replied wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ready for the town to find out we're together again?" Zoe asked closing her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Wade kissed her head. He slipped his hand into hers and they headed out.

The town was buzzing but it wasn't about them. The town was alive with the news that something was going on with Lemon and Lavon. Some talked about the news for Wanda and Tom. But gossip was directed towards the secret love affair.

"Does anyone care that we're back together?" Zoe asked Wade loud enough for everyone in the Rammer Jammer to hear.

"We all watched the two of you think you were in love with Joel and Vivian, but the rest of us knew the connection the two of you had. We weren't the ones blinded by love. I'll say it's about time though," Dash explained to them.

"Zoe, we knew Joel wasn't right for you. And it hurt when he left but come on now," Tom told her walking off. Zoe turned to face Wade.

"I find it slightly disappointing that they don't care," Zoe told him bummed out.

"Well I care," Wade told her leaning on the counter top.

"So do I," Zoe told him. "I've got work to do, I'll see you for lunch?" Zoe asked standing up.

"I think I can swing that," Wade replied kissing her. Zoe smiled walking off.

"Have you heard AB?" Zoe asked stopping at the reception desk.

"About Lemon and Lavon?" AB asked. "Why do I care?" She asked. Zoe sighed, even she couldn't deny the rumors. She saw them in his house together. They weren't doing anything but something had happened between them.

"I'm sorry, AB but you have your new guy," Zoe tired. AB just shrugged. "Uh I wasn't talking about Lemon or Lavon. I'm with Wade again."

"No offense, Zoe, but uh that really isn't news worthy. We all saw it coming." Zoe gave a Annabeth a look. "But I'm happy for you, Zoe," AB added in giving her a smile. "Mr. Enders is waiting in exam room 1." Zoe took the file and headed in.

"Morning Mr. Enders. How are you this morning?" Zoe asked him.

"Morning Dr. Hart, I'm alright." Zoe smiled getting her gloves on.

"Let me see if the rash on your back has cleared up," Zoe told him walking behind him. Zoe lifted his shirt up to look at his back. "Everything looks good Mr. Enders. You're free to go," Zoe told him taking her gloves off and tossing them in the trash. Things from there got worse. Brick never made it in so Zoe was left to deal with everyone that came in. Around 1, Zoe was able to head off for lunch.

"Tell me you have a bed in your office?" Zoe whined sitting at the bar.

"Bad day?" Wade asked with a chuckle. Zoe explained her afternoon to Wade with a huff. "It'll get better, babe. I'll be home waiting for you."

"Speaking of home," Zoe started to say. "It's done and since we're a couple again, what do you want to do?"

"I haven't seen the place, let me look at the place tomorrow and we can go from there," Wade told her. Zoe nodded. She loved the house but it wouldn't be fair to Wade, she had bought the house with Joel.

"Wade, don't for a second think you have to agree to it, just because I love the place. I'm sure we can find our own place."

"Zoe, we'll figure it out, we don't have to rush into anything. We've only just got back together. I hardly doubt that we're ready to move in together." Zoe nodded knowing he was right. It was going to take time to get to that point. They had no reason to rush into anything. Though it wouldn't be much longer before they had stuff at the gate house and at the carriage house.

"You're right. Can I get my food to go?" Zoe asked with a pout.

"You're gonna bail on me?" Wade smirked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, duty calls. I'll make it up to you, I swear," Zoe said leaning on the counter, kissing him.

"Eww, people eat, here." Zoe blushed pulling away from Wade.

"I own the place, so back off Lemon. I'll kiss any gorgeous doctors I want too," Wade told her sending Zoe a wink. "Not my fault you got the town gossip going about you and Lavon."

"Me and Lavon?" Lemon asked starting to panic.

"Yea, it's been spreading like wildfire that the two of you are together." Hearing that Lemon took off in search of Lavon.

"Here ya go, Zoe." Wanda handed over Zoe's food.

"Thanks, Wanda," Zoe told her moving around the bar to kiss Wade. "I'll see you later tonight."

"That's for sure," Wade winked swatting her backside with a towel. Zoe giggled walking out of the Rammer Jammer. Earlier she was disappointed that the town hadn't reacted to the news of them being together but now she found it freeing.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" Zoe asked stepping into her office seeing the older Kinsella brother waiting.

"Came to see Earl, but my uh wound here started to itch. Annabeth told me I could wait in here for you." Zoe assured him it was ok setting her food on her desk.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" Zoe asked walking to the exam room.

"My pops told me that you and Wade are back together. I never knew you guys were together before," Jess said hopping onto the exam table. Zoe wasn't sure how much she should tell him.

"Long story. How did you get this wound?" Zoe asked peeling off the bandage that was on his left shoulder.

"Shirtless paintball game. Close range."

"We're you drunk, high or something?" Zoe asked taking a look at the wound that was clearly infected. "It's definitely infected," Zoe told him.

"A little wasted, how bad?"

"Some ointment should help clean it up. I'm just gonna try to clean it out some now. It looks as if you still have some paint lodged in there," Zoe informed him.

"Zoe, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to Wade about me being here."

"Jesse, I can't lie to Wade, is it really that hard to actually sit down and talk like the civilized men you're suppose to be?" Zoe asked putting a fresh bandage on his wound.

"Things have never been easy with us. Look, Zoe, I appreciate the advice here but I've had this talk already. Am I done?" Jesse snapped. He was sick of people telling him he needed to work on his relationship with Wade. Zoe wrote him a prescription for some ointment.

"Make sure you get it checked in two Weeks," Zoe told him letting him leave.

The rest of the day was a breeze. Nothing exciting going on. Zoe was even able to leave earlier then she had thought. Instead of going to the carriage house she went to the Rammer Jammer. She had to tell Wade that his brother was in town. It wasn't something she could keep from him. Wade greeted Zoe with a kiss.

"Wade, I, uh, um, saw, Jesse today." She waited to see what his reaction was but he kept a stone face.

"What did he want?" Wade asked sitting next to Zoe at a table taking a small break.

"I had to clean a wound up for him. But he's town to see Earl. Didn't want me to mention anything to you about him being here. But I can't keep that from you. I don't know when he leaves or anything like that," Zoe told him biting on her lip.

"I guess it's settled then. He wants nothing to do with me, so I'll do the same."

"Wade," Zoe sighed grabbing his arm.

"I'm fine, Zoe. I've got a bar to run, I'll see you tonight." Wade kissed her and went back to work. Zoe watched Wade. She could see that it was bugging him. The last thing she wanted to do was leave. But she felt that if she stayed here it would look like she didn't trust him and make it seem like he needed to have a babysitter. That wasn't the case at all. She just wanted to make sure he was going to be ok. She did worry about him. Most of all she trusted him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lavon is gone, again!" Zoe exclaimed walking into the gate house early in the morning.

"Doc, what do you want me to do about that? I don't keep a tracker attached to him."

"I hope not cause that would be creepy." Wade shook his head sitting up, pulling Zoe down on his lap. "I'm hungry," Zoe whined. "Don't say it because I don't want cereal. I want fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon and blueberry pancakes."

"Let me shower and get dressed first." Zoe smiled pulling him in for a kiss. "You're free to join me, Doc," Wade winked getting outta bed. Zoe bit her lip. She really wanted to join him in the shower. She just wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level yet. "It's alright, Zoe," Wade told her closing the door to the bathroom. Zoe fell back on Wade's bed.

Last night after she left the Rammer Jammer she couldn't sleep, she stayed up in the dark waiting to see when Wade would get home. He was in a little after midnight. She felt better knowing he was home but she still couldn't sleep. So she had snuck over to the gate house and crawled into bed with him. Wade was grateful for Zoe's intrusion. Having her there with him made things easier for him.

"Wade, I'm here if you wanna talk about, Jesse," Zoe informed Wade when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's there to talk about? He clearly doesn't wanna see me, so I'll let him have his wish. It's always been Jesse gets what he wants, what's the difference now?" Wade asked running his hands with gel through his hair. Zoe wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his back.

"It's not just what Jesse wants. I only care about what Wade wants. So what does he want?" Zoe asked letting Wade turn around in her arms.

"Being with you is all I need. I haven't needed Jesse thus far, who says I need him now or in the future?"

"Well no one, I guess," Zoe replied kissing him.

"Are we done here, now? I really don't wanna hide for my safety when you start to threaten to eat me," Wade joked. Zoe smacked him.

"Yuck, like I could eat you," Zoe replied gagging.

"You love me and you know it." Wade chuckled pulling Zoe in for a hug.

"Love yes, but I don't ever wanna eat you, now let's go!" Zoe exclaimed trying to pull him out the door.

"You that hungry?" Wade asked with a chuckle grabbing his phone on his way out the door.

"I'm starving, if my stomach could eat its self it would."

"Don't be so dramatic, Zo."

Wade made sure to hurry the short distance to the Rammer Jammer. He would have suggested they walk but he didn't need to listen to Zoe complain about being hungry. Wade pulled up to the Rammer Jammer looking confused.

"Wanda was suppose to open up two hours ago. What's going on?"

"How should I know, Wade? I can't say I exactly called Wanda this morning to check in with her," Zoe retorted getting out of his car. Wade shook his head and they headed in. With the blinds on the windows closed and all the lights turned off the place seemed darker than normal. Wade flicked the light switch flipping the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Was shouted from all of Bluebell. Both Wade and Zoe jumped with surprise.

"What is this?" Zoe asked regaining her voice before Wade did. There was balloons everywhere. Party food set up at various tables. A huge banner that read Congrats Wade and Zoe.

"It's a surprise party for the two of you getting back together," Lavon announced coming to give Zoe a hug.

"We're dating not getting married," Wade stated bewildered at the things this town did.

"We know that, but then you'll be expecting a party, this time you guys weren't," Lemon said stepping forward giving Zoe an awkward hug.

"You sayin' we ain't getting a party when we get engaged?" Wade asked hugging Lemon.

"We plan that one, Wade. And it's a tad early on that front don't ya think?" Zoe asked.

"I guess," Wade shrugged pulling Zoe into him.

"Is there a quarrel in this new found love for each other?" Dash asked stepping forward.

"There will be if I don't get Zoe her breakfast," Wade smirked going to the kitchen. Zoe mingled with everyone. She smiled spotting Earl. It was Jesse that had threw her off. She hadn't expected him to show up let alone see him again. "Breakfast is served, Doc," Wade announced walking up to Zoe. Wade didn't notice Jesse, at least that was what Zoe was hoping for here. She could only expect the worst.

"Thank goodness," Zoe smiled sitting at a table with Lavon. "You gonna tell me what's going on with you and Lemon? I really don't want to believe rumors."

"It's something, but it needs to stay under wraps."

"Are you and Lemon together? Dating? What?" Zoe asked him trying so hard not to beat the answers out of him.

"We're not together, I'm not sleeping with her. She's helping me with something. That's all Lavon can say about that. Big Z as my best friend, I want to tell you what's going on but everyone has learned you don't know how to keep secrets." Zoe pouted at that. "It's the truth, I'm happy for you and Wade, but I've got a fall festival to plan." Zoe nodded not being able to say anything with a mouthful of food.

Zoe had went around and thanked everyone for coming and pulling the whole thing off. Zoe sat down next to Wanda.

"How did you guys do it?" Zoe asked. "First off how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling amazing, Zoe. With Wade leaving work early last night it gave all of us some more time to get things set up. It also helped that you guys stayed away for an extra hour this morning." Zoe hugged Wanda. She watched Jesse get up and go outside. Zoe got up walking over to Earl.

"Hello, Earl," Zoe smiled sitting down by him.

"Hello, Zoe, this really does suit, Wade, doesn't it?" Earl asked watching his son laugh and enjoy himself.

"It really does. I actually wanted to talk you about Wade and Jesse."

"I thought as much. It took everything I had to force, Jesse into coming here."

"I know it bothers, Wade that, Jesse says he wants nothing to do with him. Can't we lock them in a room together or something?"

"It's not that easy," Earl replied laughing. Zoe sighed seeing that Wade had just went outside.

"I really wish it was. I can't make this better for him, when all I wanna do is make everything better."

"Zoe, just be there for him. There isn't much else you can do for him."

"I know. Thanks Earl," Zoe told him leaning over the table to hug him. She paled for a second hearing the shouting going on outside.

"Let them be, Zoe. They need to have this out, as brothers," Earl informed her. Zoe nodded trying to understand why two brothers would need to fight to work things out. It didn't make sense to her. But she was an only child.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter for this story. It was never meant to be a long one.**

* * *

"Jesse, not everything is always about you!" Wade yelled. "I still needed you when you left."

"With mom gone and dad, well hell he was pretty much gone. You had cut yourself off,"

"I needed you back then Jess, what did you expect me to do?" Wade asked cutting his brother off. "I was a kid that had no choice but to grow up fast. I was left to take care of dad. It was courageous and all that jazz that you got yourself enlisted. But did you think this was the life I wanted to live?" Wade's tone was slowly going down.

"I was only thinking about myself, Wade. I couldn't stand to be here any longer. It seemed like you hated me, dad was always drunk, what did you expect me to do? I couldn't stay. I'm sorry that my life decision has caused this huge rift between us, I never meant for that to happen. You're my little brother, Wade. But I couldn't wait around," Jesse explained sitting on the table top of the picnic table. "Life has worked out for you here, it wouldn't have worked out like that for me. You're a stronger and better person for it. I admire you and look up to you, Wade." Hearing Jess confess to that made Wade proud of himself.

"I admire you to, Jesse. Putting your life on the line for the rest of us to be safe isn't the easiest job in the world. You would have been able to make it work if you had stayed here. I had to be strong. Just because you left doesn't make you weak. Look what you left for, Jesse. It takes a special kind of person to do that. I've always looked up to you, Jesse. I admit I was jealous that you got to leave and I had no choice but to stay," Wade admitted sitting by Jesse on the picnic table.

"You're meant to be jealous of your big brother. We good, Wade?"

"Yea, I think so," Wade replied. "You can go if you want. I wont make you stay."

"You and Zoe dated before, huh?" Jesse asked ignoring what Wade had just said.

"Yea, self-pity got the best of me and I cheated on her screwing it up. It gets complicated after that. We both hurt the other person. After what feels like a life time apart, we've finally made it back together. I ain't about to screw that up."

"I've never seen you this happy before. Not even when you got the helicopter you had been bugging mom and dad about for months on end. I'm happy for you, Wade. Proud as hell of you."

"Thanks, Jesse," Wade replied happy to have his brother back. "I do love her more than some toy I wanted as a kid."

"I gotta go, but I'll be in contact with you soon." Wade nodded giving his brother a hug, the first hug they had shared in years. Wade watched as his brother walked off. He felt better about it this time though. Everything was going pretty awesome for him.

Having heard enough yelling and with it going quiet outside, Zoe was starting to panic. Wade nor Jesse had come back in. Zoe had taken it upon herself to step outside to see the damage that had been done. Sitting on a picnic table was Wade. Zoe looked around to see if she could spot Jesse but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You, uh, ok?" Zoe asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I guess. Happens every time we see each other. Nothing new there," Wade responded.

"Bright side here, you don't have a broken nose," Zoe tried.

"I wanted to punch him, I really did."

"Did you guys work things out?" Zoe asked placing her hand on his back.

"For the most part. We're not gonna be close like most brothers but we can get through a holiday dinner without fighting."

"That's a start at least, things can only get better from here, right?"

"Right," Wade responded getting up. "Let's get back to our party, shall we?" Wade asked holding his hand out. Zoe put her hand in his.

"We shall," she responded placing a small kiss to his lips.

For the past 3 months everything had been going good with Wade and Zoe. Actually things seemed to be pretty perfect for the duo. Feeling it was the right time to move forward in their relationship after everything, Wade had agreed to take a look at Zoe's house. He was sure it would take time to fix what he didn't like about the place. Until then they could go between the gate house and the carriage house like they have been doing.

"Well what do you think of the place?" Zoe asked once Wade had joined her back in the living room.

"The tile in the bathroom needs to go, the color in the bedroom needs to vanish. I think hardwood flooring would look better through the kitchen and the living room. But other than that it feels like home," Wade told her looking around. "Maybe a different color scheme for the downstairs bathroom. It's a bit to girly for my taste." Zoe gasped before a grin appeared.

"You don't have a problem that I had bought this house with Joel?" Zoe asked turning serious. "I could part with this house, because I do love you a tad bit more."

"That's always comforting to know, Doc. But I'm fine with living here. As long as we make the necessary adjustments."

"That we can do, as long as we both can agree on it," Zoe informed him.

"That wont be hard to do, especially if I can persuade you in bed," Wade winked. Zoe reached out to smack him, her cheeks burning red. Wade grabbed her hand pulling her into a deep kiss.

Over the next 6 months fight were easily resolved between Zoe and Wade. Instead of running off they stayed and worked through their problems. Wade made sure to let Zoe in on things. Jesse had even kept in contact with Wade and things between the brothers seemed to be going good. Tom and Wanda were having a little girl in less than a month. The town had a poll going on what they were going to name the baby. The two top names were Leia and Amarië. They hadn't exactly found the perfect name for their daughter until they saw the poll and decided on the name Amarië Leia Long. They just haven't told the town their choice yet. No one was able to figure out what was going on between Lemon and Lavon. It had turned out that Lemon and George had actually tried to rekindle their lost love. It had worked for a few weeks but it still had came crashing down.

"Guess what?" Zoe asked with a grin sitting at the bar.

"What's that?" Wade asked pouring her a glass of wine.

"The house is all finished, just the way we had agreed on." Hardwood floors throughout the house, except in the bedrooms and both bathrooms. The downstairs bathroom had a nature theme to it leaving the master bathroom more of spring feeling to it with warm colors. The carpet in the master bedroom was a dark green color. With a light shade of green on the walls. "I figured we could get everything moved in over the weekend."

"I can get some time off to get everything moved in."

"I'm gonna go start to pack, want me to get your stuff packed?" Zoe asked taking a drink from her glass of wine.

"If you get time," responded Wade. Zoe nodded. They had already got all the boxes they would need. The had even went out and bought all the dishes they would need. Along with everything else they needed to furnish their new home.

"I've got the time, Wade. Oh can you be at the house tomorrow around 3?" Zoe asked with pleading eyes.

"Why?" Wade asked very cautiously.

"The furniture is being delivered, I have a patient at that time or I would do it myself."

"Doc, I'll be there." Zoe smiled kissing him.

"You sir are the best," Zoe remarked heading out the door. Wade held a smirk on his face gently shaking his head.

Zoe and Wade spent their free time getting their stuff packed and moved to their home. Wade had showed up at the house to let the movers in with their furniture. Zoe had the final say in where everything went.

"It's perfect," Zoe beamed curling up to Wade on the couch.

"It really is, we should have a house-warming party," Wade suggested.

"Tomorrow at 7, the whole town has already been invited," Zoe informed him.

"Good to know," Wade chuckled. "Why don't we go christen the bedroom," Wade winked getting up. Zoe held her hands out for Wade to help her up. Wade helped Zoe up tossing her over his shoulder. Zoe giggled and slapped his butt.

Everything was set up for their friends and neighbors and the place was alive with chatter, laughter, music and a good time. Zoe spotted Lavon and AB hanging on to one another.

"Are you guys back together?" Zoe asked walking up to the couple that seemed to be getting quite cozy.

"Yeah we are, with the help of Lemon," AB replied. Zoe pulled them both into a hug.

"That's awesome guys," Zoe gushed. It all made sense to her now. "Have fun," Zoe told them going off to mingle with the other guests.

As the hours past the party had dwindle down. It was close to one in the morning when Wade had sent the rest home. He needed to be up early to open the Rammer Jammer. He pulled Zoe away from clean up duty. He loved cuddling up with Zoe in the night. Nothing could beat that, Zoe had felt the same way. They were truly each others better half.


End file.
